Your Face or Mine
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: Jo's POV from the episode 10 from Season 3 "Your Face or Mine." from Zane saying no one is perfect to her being in Julias body. Story is better than it sounds, I suck at summaries. Please read :


**This is for everyone out there who loves Jo and Zane. This is fro Jo's POV in Your Face or Mine. I'm sorry if I get any details wrong, I do use a few quotes and things that actually happened. I am sorry if I get any details or quotes wrong but I did my best. Please enjoy. **

Ugh, I am so frustrated. Why does Zane have to be so, so I don't know? I tell him I'm perfect and what does he do? He says nobody is perfect. Why can't he just congratulate me like a good boyfriend would do? I walked away leaving him in Café Diem, with his own thoughts.

I hopped into the jeep and drove to Carters House, so I can watch over Zoe. Zoe opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Jo." She said.

"Hey." (**A/N I am pretty sure this conversation actually didn't happen I am making it up) **

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What did Zane do this time?" Zoe asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"How do you know he did something?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I know, you have this look every time something happens. Now tell me what happened."

I sighed and explained the story to Zoe.

"Jo… I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you." Zoe finally said.

"I know but…"

"I have an idea why don't we go to karaoke night at Café Diem tonight and then you can talk to Zane." She suggested.

"I don't think so; don't you have homework to do?" I asked, I wasn't going to let her get away with this, even if she wanted to help me.

"I finished it."

"Let me check it."

"Oh come on Jo."

"Would your dad let you go?" I asked.

"I guess not. Fine I'll go do my homework." She said and stomped up the stairs.

**(A/N sorry but I am jumping to when After Allison has talked to Jo and she is in Julia's body and they think Julia is Jo. Sorry if that was confusing but you need to see the episode to understand the conversation with Jo and Zane is from the episode but some of it I made up cuz I forget all of it sorry.) **

They pressed the button that turned the sound off. They couldn't hear me anymore. I lay down on the bed, thinking. I guess I would be stuck in Julia's body forever. And no one would know, they all think she is me running around with my body making out with Fargo. My eyes watered but I held the tears, I would not cry.

I heard a knock on the window; I looked up to see who it was, Zane. I tried not to get too excited, after all nobody is perfect. He pressed the button.

"Julia?" He said.

"No. I'm Jo." I told him, but I knew no one would believe me.

"And I'm Henry." He said sarcastically. I sighed, he thought this was joke; I needed to prove to him it was me.

"Ask me anything that the real Jo would know." I told him, well it was more of a beg.

"First date."

"IT was after churched brunch, at café Diem, I wore a sundress." I said smiling, he gave a half smile maybe he was believing me.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"You or me?" I asked.

"Funny, me?" He said.

"Boxers except on laundry day which on my count is today." I said.

He looked at the guard and then pressed a few buttons and the door leading into my room opened.

"Second date?"

"You took me to the ballet." I said smiling remembering the date.

"How did it end?" Ha now I could prove it to him that I am Jo not Julia.

"Let me remind you." I said quietly, I put my hand on either side of his face and kissed him, reminding him how the date ended. He wrapped his arms around me. I broke away from him and looked him the eyes.

"That's my Josefina." He said. I smiled but hit him in the arm, I hate it when anyone calls me Josefina even Zane.

"Now get me back in my body before I taster you for kissing another woman." I said but smiled. Zane was about to leave but then something weird happened to me like my face shifted or something. He turned around and ran to me.

"Zane what's happening to me?" I asked him.

After I was back in my own body, I was relieved.

"How do I look?" I quietly asked Zane touching my face.

"Perfect." He answered smiling. He took my hand, and I held it not wanting to let go.

**So what did you think this is my first Eureka fic, please please review and tell me if you want me to write another one about them I have some other ideas. I know some of the dialogue I was trying to remember what they actually said but I couldn't remember I tried, if I missed anything please let me know and I will fix it. Thank you ******


End file.
